


Skinmandroid

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Androids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinmandroid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/gifts).



> Timeline: sometime after "Triangle"  
> A/N: For shadowen, who wanted a secret robot.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this and no infringement is intended.

In retrospect, Mulder really should have known that Skinner was a robot. First of all, there was the baldness. Second of all, there was Skinner’s strange inability to remember some of the things that had happened to them, his tendency to change alliances without warning, as if his programming had been reset. Skinner’s strength, too, that was out of the range of human ability; his grip on Mulder had always exceeded the potential of a human, even a human as large and solid as Skinner.

Walter Skinner, secret robot, just another product of a global conspiracy. His loyalty to the X-Files was a bug in the code. Poetic justice, Mulder thought - he himself was an anomaly, a blip on the radar. Of course his ally was an android planted in the higher ranks. Of course his protector was metal underneath his skin, with a head full of circuits and RAM for a heart.

"I wondered why his lips were so cold," Scully said cryptically.


End file.
